Of Eds and Magic
by damnlastwords
Summary: It's been days since the misadventures of Eds leaving cul-de-sac, meeting Eddy's big brother and finally being friends with everyone, life was so much better until Double D stumbles upon an ancient artifact and learns magic. Would magic be a good thing to them or make things worst?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there and welcome to a new story. This was on my mind for a while after watching several magical shows and I just can** **'t help but write. I'm setting aside The Icon of Kiyosumi for a short while to work on this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

Its been days ever since the destruction of the cul-de-sac, getting hunted by the kids, meeting an older brother and finally being accepted by everyone. Ed, Edd or Double D and Eddy has nothing more to ask more as the friendship they long awaited was finally given to them.

All is good except for one thing.

The moment they came home, the trio were scolded by their parents for the trouble they made and as well running away without permission. The three were all guilty and ashamed and were ready to accept their punishment until Rolf and the rest of the kids defended them.

Touch by everyone's kindness, the Eds specifically Eddy promised that he will never repeat any of his misdeeds again and while they escape punishment of being grounded or being sent to military school, the parents decided to punish them by fixing the mess they made which all comply. But they are not alone on this one, as every kid joins them in to helping restore the cul-de-sac the way it use to, with the Eds happy about that.

The next day, it was crisp morning and inside Double D's home, we see the brainiac in his room fixing his bed before grabbing some materials he needed for his punishment and he quickly ran out of his room to living room greeting his parents whom nodded at him. Then he went straight outside and was greeted by Ed, Eddy and rest of the kids, all holding materials from brooms, paint brush to rakes.

He smiled at everyone, "Well everyone, it's time to do this.'' he said.

"Yeah! The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can hang all out together!'' Eddy replied as everyone cheered as if they were about to fight a mob.

And everyone began to do work.

 **(Play This is my Town - Cartoon Boyfriend)**

 _This is my town, Watch you're step if you come around_

We see Edd, Nazz whom still wearing a bandanna and Jimmy uncomfortably picking up scraps of trash from the streets before stuffing it in bags, Rolf meanwhile was raking some leaves and saw the three with a disgust look on their faces as they continue to pick trash, the farm boy just scratches his head.

 _I don't think i know you, Well maybe it's time to show you_

Ed, Eddy and Kevin were fixing the roof of Nazz' home. Eddy is seen hammering while Kevin paints, Ed meanwhile is carrying a box of materials before he missed his step and fell on the ground, Eddy and Kevin rush to see if the big lug is okay only to find him laughing below like nothing happened to him.

 _This is my home, I'll be standing here alone_

Both Rolf and Double D are seen carrying a piece of lumber with the former seems fine and the latter seems having trouble carrying but the two paused for a minute when they saw Sarah lifting a pile of woods all on her own, the boy's jaw literally drop from witnessing that.

 _And if you think you're ready well, Come in and ring the bell_

Back in the roof, in one end Kevin and Eddy are discussing what to do next when Ed in another end hammered the floor making the other end bounce up sending Kevin & Eddy flying but the two quickly fell back down from were they were before which cause the other end to bounce and send Ed flying up before falling to the ground.

 _Hello mister Hill, Finally you got your hit_

Rolf and Double D were fixing the lane's fence while behind them was Jimmy whom is pulling a weed, the boy tried to pull the weed hard until it comes off sending him backwards hitting the newly fixed fence making it collapses to the ground, Rolf & Double D glared at Jimmy whom only smiled sheepishly.

 _Coming from the nowheres, Lying across the clovers_

Kevin and Eddy were checking the edges when they saw Ed's helmet tied on his butt, the tow chastise him that it's not safe and tried to pry it off but Ed was stubborn to let it go when they got it off there was a collision which results of the three falling to the ground.

 _Hello lady slick, Did you pull another trick_

Nazz and Jimmy were mowing the lawn while Sarah was tending the flowers suddenly a gopher pops out from the ground startling her then she grab a piece of wood and tried to bash the gopher but only hits the flowers, Sarah stopped and facepalm when she notice that she ruined the flower bed as gopher manage to escape.

 _Beautiful makeover, make the perfect couple_

Kevin and Eddy were happily painting the roof before turning their heads to Ed whom is tied in the chimney while also painting using his feet preventing him from falling again.

 _Do you know things don't come easy so_

Sarah kept on chasing the gopher and she accidentally hits Nazz causing the party lover to fall in a man hole with Double D and Rolf scampered to help her.

 _This is my town, Watch your step if you come around_

Eddy is seen hammering Kevin's window while the boy himself was sawing a wood, Ed walks by between them carrying a long 2x2 on his shoulders when suddenly Sarah called him as he turns to her, he did not noticed that ends of the wood he was carrying hits the heads of Eddy and Kevin, knocking them out silly.

 _I don't think I know you, Well maybe its time to show you_

Double D was placing another bag of trash in a corner of the street when he noticed that one bag was moving. Curious, he opens the bag and to his horror he saw Marie Kanker inside blowing him a kiss, the brainiac quickly closed the bag, tied it tightly before throwing the bag into the river, not caring how gruesome it is.

 _This is my home, I'll be standing here alone_

Rolf and Kevin was setting up the lamp post with Rolf holding the post while Kevin fix its roots meanwhile Ed and Sarah are chasing the gopher and Ed almost got it when it suddenly leap and hide in Rolf's pants startling the farm boy and accidentally letting go of the post, Kevin tried to stop it from falling but it crashes down. Kevin glared at the siblings whom only smiled while Rolf runs around shaking his pants.

 _And if you think you're ready well, Come on in and ring the bell_

Everyone are seen all together smiling at the work they just finished.

 **(End of song)**

"Look at that...like it was never messed up!'' Eddy said in amazement.

"I believe this fruit fall of our combine efforts.'' Double D explained.

"Rolf agrees, all of us did a marvelous job.'' Rolf followed.

"I'll say...but all this work makes me hungry.'' Kevin said while rubbing his belly.

"Well then, let us all get some snack and let us meet up back at Kevin's house.'' Nazz suggested.

"That's a good idea! Ed, Jimmy let's go make some sandwich.'' Sarah called out.

"Okie-dokie sister!'' Ed replied with a mock salute with Jimmy followed.

"I'll whip you guys with my special omelets, I can cook those in a jiffy!'' Eddy offered.

"Rolf and I will buy some drinks.'' Nazz said with Rolf nodding to her.

"I'll wait back in my house and prepare you guys some jawbreakers.'' Kevin said which everyone cheered.

"Well then, I'll have you all do that while I put away all the materials at everyone's shed." Double said.

"Okay sockhead, let's meet up later.'' Eddy nodded as everyone went separate ways.

As everyone did their chores, Double D goes from everyone's backyard putting away the materials they used in each shed. And lastly, Double D is seen in his backyard closing his shed.

He wipes the sweat on his forehead before nodding.

"Well...that's that. I believe the thing I need to do is go to Kevin's house and wait for everyone.'' Double D said as he began to walk but he trip on to something causing him to dive on the lawn, "Oof! Still clumsy...am I...'' he grumbled.

He slowly stood up from the ground and dusted himself before turning around to see what made him trip.

To his surprise, he saw a shining object sticking up from the dirt. Curious, the brainiac decided to pull it from the ground and despite his weak physique he managed to pull it out, of course, with him falling on his rear.

After he recovered from the fall he looks at the object, "What is this strange artifact?'' he asked to himself as he inspects the strange object, The object was long as his forearm, its structure is made from pure titanium and on the end was a cylinder shape stub with a crystal in the middle slightly glowing green.

"Fascinating!'' he said before he ran inside his home to his room before placing the object on the table and began to study it. He look through books looking for something similar to the one he found.

Then he came to a conclusion, "It's a scepter!'' he said, "But for what purpose does this scepter can do?'' he asked himself again before thinking deep however his thoughts were cut when he heard someone calling for him.

"HEY SOCKHEAD! EVERYBODY'S AT KEV'S HOUSE WAITING AND WERE THE ONLY ONES NOT THERE YET!'' Eddy called out.

Snapping from his thoughts Double D quickly placed the scepter on the top of his bookshelf before running outside his room, "Coming Eddy!'' he replied back.

The scene changes at Kevin's home, as we see everyone gathered in the living room enjoying their snacks while chatting.

"I gotta admit Eddy, this omelets are tasty.'' Kevin complimented while taking another bite.

"Thanks!" Eddy replied.

"So...what are you gonna do about your hair, Nazz?'' Jimmy asked the bandanna wearing girl.

"I guess I'll just wait until it grows back.'' Nazz sadly replied.

"Again...we apologized for what we did.'' Double D apologized with the others Eds following suit.

"Nah...it's cool.'' Nazz waves it off with a smile, reassuring the boys.

"Rolf can help Go-go Nazz girl's hair dillema.'' Rolf revealed.

"Really?'' Eddy asked.

"Yes! You see my family uses a shampoo that makes hair grow faster than a rabbit, Rolf can lend you some.'' he offered with the blond smiling.

"Really!? Can I?'' she asked giddily.

"Yes! Just come to Rolf's humble abode later and your hair is back to normal.'' he replied.

"Oh gosh! Thanks Rolf!.''

As everyone kept eating and chatting something came in Eddy's mind.

"Hey guys since I stopped doing scams I need another way to earn money.'' Eddy said earning him looks from everyone.

"And what for you needed the money?'' Double D asked raising an eyebrow.

"I wanna buy a guitar!'' he answered.

"A guitar? For what for?'' Nazz asked.

"Oh! I know he wants to buy a guitar so he can become a wandering minstrel that goes from different towns to perform while battling the music hating ninjas!'' Ed said with glee while everyone stares at him weird.

"You read that from a comics do ya?'' Sarah asked.

"Yep!''

"Figures.'' she muttered.

"Setting aside Ed's comment, care to share why you wanna buy a guitar, Eddy?'' Double D asked the short boy.

"Well...all my life the only thing I'm good at is scamming.'' Eddy began to elaborate with everyone paying a close attention to him then he continued, "But after what happen days ago I need to find a new purpose in life, I thought hard and it finally came to me that I should focus myself in music after hearing a song from a radio.'' he said.

"Music? That's wonderful Eddy!'' the sock wearing boy smiled at his friend.

"Yeah it it but I need to learn first so that's why I need a guitar.'' Eddy said.

"Could you just have your dad buy you one!?'' Jimmy suggested.

"Nah...I cause too much money problem on my parents from the past years so that's why I need to learn to earn money in the most legal way.'' Eddy explained.

"May Rolf suggest something?'' Rolf asked as Eddy turns his attention to him, "If you are looking for way to earn of this country's currency Rolf suggest you work at Rolf's farm and earn 2 dollars a week, its a small pay but it's worth it, yes.''

"It is small but if it means me learning to work hard then I'll take it!'' Eddy agreed.

"I'll help too Rolf!'' Ed volunteered which earn a smile from the farmer.

"You are welcome to join.'' he replied.

"You'll joins us too huh Double D?'' Ed asked the brainiac whom looks nervous.

"Well...I appreciate the offer but...I don't think I can handle it...'' he said sheepishly.

"Double D, no offense but I think you really need to have a workout!'' Eddy claimed, "And working in Rolf's farm may help you improve your physique.'' he finished with everyone agreeing with him.

While shock at Eddy's words, Double D thought about it and realize he was right plus he is getting frustrated at his weak body so it was just right to do what Eddy said. He look at Eddy and smiled, "You're right Eddy, I needed it.'' he replied.

"Sweet! So when do we start Rolf?'' Eddy asked.

"You can start tomorrow.'' the blue-haired boy replied.

"Deal!'' Eddy agreed while shaking hands with Rolf.

The get-together continue on until the sky finally turn dark and with that everyone decided to call it a day and went home...well almost everyone...as we see Eddy and Double D strolling in the newly fixed lane while looking at the stars.

The two were silent at first but Double D finally spoke.

"You know Eddy, I can't help but be proud of you.'' he smiled.

Eddy chuckled, "You sound just like my mom.'' he joked with Double D giggling, "But thanks.'' he smiled before he spoke again, "You know aside from getting a new hobby I thinks its about time I get serious in school.'' he said.

"Oh...but you always hated school, why is that?''

Eddy look above the stars shining in the dark sky, "I wanna be a better person, Double D, a person that people can trust and rely on and a person that can be a role model to kids.'' he said before turning to Double D, "But I can't do that alone, will you help this runt become a better man?'' he asked.

"Of course Eddy.'' he replied before snickering. "Though I can't believe you called yourself a runt.''

Eddy chuckled back, "Well I am small.''

The two burst into laughter so loud that everyone hear it but decided to shrug it off. The two boys stopped laughing before turning their heads upwards while staring at the stars.

Late that evening at Double D's home, we see the sock-wearing boy on his desk inspecting once again the scepter he found, he tried to dismantle it but it proven futile and that puzzles him but what got him interested the most was the translucent crystal in the middle that kept on glowing with green aura.

"Oh dear...I still have no clue of what this thing can do.'' he muttered.

He then brought out a book about ancient artifacts and he began to search. After looking at several pages he found something that shocks him.

I t was a picture of a young man with a face almost identical to him only wearing a wizard's hat and has red-piercing eyes, the young man is wearing a black robe with a big crescent necklace dangling on his chest and he was holding the same scepter Double D found.

The brainiac shook his head from shock and began reading.

"In early 1800's, Araya a young man born from a wealthy household was known for by helping others by using magic from healing people to producing food from dirt and was soon being worship by many people and began calling him a God.'' Double D paused from reading, magic? While he found it ridiculous he push the thoughts aside and continued reading, "However as years gone by the young man began to change, he became arrogant and refuses to help other people anymore, he even began to threaten others to do his biding and as this continues, he turned to worst as he murdered the current ruler of his country using his magic and began to reign terror by bringing out strange creatures that attacks it's citizens.'' the brainiac shivered from what he read before reading again, "But his reign terror was put in a quick end when seven brave warriors arrived and slayed him, the leader of the group took the scepter and throws in a deep lake where no one can find it.'' he finished reading.

Double D stayed quiet while thinking if what he read was fiction or not but seeing it was written in a history book about ancients, he began to doubt that. He was also puzzled that if the scepter was thrown in a deep lake why it's in his backyard but he quickly dismissed it thinking the scepter was just a replica.

He sighed and decided to call it a night, he place the scepter on the top of his bookshelf before exiting his room to go to the bathroom to brush. He later return and changes to his pajamas, then he turns-off the lights before crawling on his bed to sleep.

As the night goes, Double D was fast asleep that he is oblivious to the phenomenon happening on the top bookshelf, inside the crystal of the scepter, a black miasma began to form into some sort of face...laughing.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? While adding magic in EENE is not that common, it's a lot better than reading too much Kev/Edd fics...uhh...**

 **You guys also notice that Eddy is completely an OOC while I love the original Eddy, I like to write Eddy in a much better persona but his snarky remarks will remain. Eddy's character will play a big role in this fic, so watch out for that.**

 **Next chapter, Double D will finally learn how to use magic.**

 **Thanks for reading and tune in next time.**


	2. Chapter 2 Farm Works and Magic

**A/N: Hello and I** **'m back with a new chapter and I liked to thank those who reviewed and followed this fic.**

 **This chapter will feature Edd using magic and the Ed boys working at Rolf's farm.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

It still late in the night when Double D woke up as he feels thirsty. He got up from his bed and went downstairs to get a glass of water and after he was done he returns to his room and before he could get back on his bed he noticed a strange light coming from the top of the bookshelf.

"What's strange phenomenon is happening?'' Double D asked.

He went towards the bookshelf and reached the top before pulling down the scepter that kept on glowing.

"What on Earths-'' he didn't finished his question when he felt a surge of power flows into his body causing his body to reel back, he tried to scream but no sound came out, he felt his body floating and glowing as the power keeps entering his veins while his mind began to turn blank until he heard a deep voice.

 _The magic is yours to take..._

And with that he fell on the floor unconscious.

Double D opens his eyes and finds himself in a familiar forest.

"Weird...how did I got here?'' he asked in confusion. He got up and saw he still in pajamas, he shrug and began walking to get out of the forest and find out what's going on.

As he walk, he saw a light at the end of the forest, thinking it's a light of lamp probably from Rolf, he smiled and ran towards the source but as he exits the forest his eyes widen in horror of what he is witnessing.

The light he saw was actually a giant fire burning down each houses of the cul-de-sac and on the street he saw his friends on the ground lying down lifelessly with blood all over.

"DEAR LORD! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?'' he shouted as he grabs his head, tears in his eyes as he has no idea what to do and is horrified seeing the lifeless bodies of his friends

" _Oh...you didn't know...''_ a young but creepy voice spoke.

Double D turn to his right and saw a young man with face similar to him wearing a strange magicians robe staring at the destruction.

The strange person turns to him with a sadistic smile on his face, _"You did this...''_

"NOOO!'' he screamed.

Double D's eyes shot wide open and he got up from the floor looking around, he realized he is back on his room. He pants heavily as sweat pours down his face, he took a deep breath and calm himself down.

"Thank Lord that was just a nightmare.'' he sighed.

He then noticed the scepter on his hands, he stare at it for minute wondering if it's glowing was also part of the dream.

He shakes his thoughts and tried to forget the nightmares, "Guess I'll have to study this again later.'' he said before placing the scepter back at the bookshelf.

He entered the bathroom and took a bath. After that, he dressed up nicely and had breakfast, he said goodbye to his parents as he heads towards Rolf's farm, today is the first day he and his friends are working.

As he got there, he saw Ed and Eddy sitting on the fence chatting about either comic books or music, he then remembered the dead bodies of his friends from his nightmare, he cringed from thought as he never wants that to happen to his friends, he shook his head and just went on walking towards them.

"Good morning gentlemen.'' he greeted with a smile.

"Morning, sock head!'' Eddy greeted back.

"Morning like a sunny side egg!'' Ed said weirdly.

Eddy ignored Ed's comment and turns to Double D, "Hey Double D, I talked to my parents last night about my plans and guess what, they were proud to my resolve.'' he said cheerfully.

"My that's wonderful Eddy!'' Double D praised.

"No more scamming jamming.'' Ed cheered.

"You think so! It motivates me further to work hard for my goals, I guess it feels really good that someone is supporting you.'' he said with a smile.

Double D nodded as he can help but be proud that Eddy is changing for the better.

 _You're changing too for better of this world..._

Double D blinks when he heard a voice as he frantically looks around trying to find the source.

"Hey sockhead, what's the matter?'' Eddy asked as he was surprised of the brainiac's sudden movement.

"Huh!?'' Double D turns around realizing Eddy is asking him, "Oh...it's nothing...just nervous on the first day of the job.'' he lied as he rubs the back of his neck.

Eddy raised his brows suspiciously but decides it ignore it, "If you say so.'' he said.

Double D laughs sheepishly while thinking of the voice earlier. Is someone playing a trick on him or he was just hearing things? Either way its not doing him good.

His thoughts were cut short when Rolf arrived.

"Ahoy, Ed-boys! Rolf is glad you can help in the farm.'' Rolf said with a smile.

"No pleasure, Stretch! So what should we do?'' Eddy said eager to work.

"Follow Rolf.'' he commanded as everyone followed him.

They are later seen standing on the middle of the field with a large number of sacks on the ground as Rolf gives them his orders.

"No brain Ed-boy and shortstack will carry this sacks of potatoes to the truck waiting at the front of Rolf's humble abode.'' he said.

"Okie-Dokie!'' Ed nodded.

"Let's get started.'' Eddy declared while folding his sleeves.

The two friends began to carry the sacks. Ed is doing fine as he easily lifted two sacks in his shoulders while Eddy is struggling, the short boy is carrying the sack on his back making his body bent down with his face almost reaching the ground.

"For the guitar...for the guitar...'' Eddy muttered over and over as he walks funny.

Rolf nodded at the two before turning to the last Ed.

"All right, Sock wearing Ed-boy since you are talented in crafting doohickeys, Rolf wants you to reassemble the shed near chicken's coop, Rolf had the materials ready there.'' he said.

Double D nodded quite relieve that he won't do the same thing as the other boys, "Will do, Rolf.'' he said.

Double D walks towards the shed and saw that it really need repairs, the roof has holes, the foundations are ready to tumble and the door is impossible to close.

"My that's a mess! Well, time to work.'' he smiled as he looks down the tool box, he kneel down to check if every materials he needed is present.

"Okay...first off, I need a hammer.'' he said as he raise his right hand suddenly his hand began to glow yellow as the hammer began to float, he turns around and his eyes widen when he saw both his hand glowing and the hammer floating.

"What in the name of Einstein?!" he exclaimed in surprise as he puts shook his hand canceling the glow and the hammer fell down back on the tool box.

He was surprised that it stop but to his curiosity he lifts his hand as it once again glows and the aim it the the hammer were it starts to float.

"I can levitate objects.'' he whispered.

Then he looks at a log near him, a thought came in to his mind and he lifted both his hands aiming at the log, both glowed as the log began to float and he slowly moves his hands with the log following before placing it back on the ground.

"This is amazing! But how did I get this kind of power?'' he asked.

 _The magic is yours to use..._

A voice whispered slightly startling him before turning around to find who said that but no one was with him aside from the chickens roaming around.

He calm himself down before thinking of what the voice said, _"Magic? That's impossible...there is no such thing..."_ he thought at first then he remembers the book he read last night, _"Impossible but...could it be...''_ he thought again.

Wanting to confirm it for sure, he looks at the worn-out shed and lifted both his hands concentrating as it once again glowed along with the shed. To his surprise, the shed began to repair on it's own, the holes on the roof began to close, the foundations are hardening and the door becomes like it was before.

He then stopped and is amazed of what he did. The shed is fixed and he did it without breaking a sweat.

A smile slowly form on his face as reality comes to him.

He just used magic.

"I just used magic! That's incredible! I never thought it was possible but to see is to believe!'' he exclaimed happily but his joy was cut short when Rolf arrived to check on him.

"Ahoy! Egg head Ed-boy did you...hubba...hubba...'' he was asking but got dumbfounded when he saw the shed fixed like it was brand new, "Do Rolf's eyes deceive him?'' he asked a he inspects the shed.

"Urr...well...I did fixed it.'' Double D lied as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck, he does not want anyone finding out that he used magic...yet.

Rolf stared at Double D before scanning the area, he raised an eyebrow when he noticed that none of the tools aside from the hammer was used, he then began to count the nails and find it still in the exact amount, he also noticed the log that he know is placed in one place was moved.

"May Rolf ask how Egghead Ed-boy fixed the shed without using tools?'' he asked making the brainiac sweat nervously.

"Well...I had knack of...fixing things with just a hammer!'' he answered back nervously.

Rolf wasn't convinced but decided to shrug it off as there are more work need to be done. He then ordered Double D to fix the pipes and drainage of his house which the brainiac complied.

Double D arrived on the backside of Rolf's home and saw that pipes are broken and the drainage is bended, there were also tools on the side.

Double D once again wanting to test out his new found abilities, he began to use magic to fix the pipes and drainage. Rolf along with Ed and Eddy arrived to check on him and was dumbfounded that he fixed the pipes and drainage that fast. Ed finds it cool while Rolf and Eddy were skeptical, like back at the shed Rolf noticed that none of the tools were use at all and he when he asked Double D answered that he just used his bare hands. Eddy then asked why he is not tired cause even in fixing stuffs he knows Double D gets tired easily, Double D quickly pretended to pants hard which fooled Ed but Rolf and Eddy just raised an eyebrow.

The whole day continues on with Double D using his magic doing his work fast which further got Rolf and Eddy suspicious. Until Rolf decides to call it a day.

"Rolf really appreciates the Ed-Boys working hard today.'' Rolf complimented as he handed each of the boys their payment.

"Sweet! With this I can soon finally buy a guitar!'' Eddy said.

"Can Rolf expect your help again tomorrow?'' he asked.

"You betcha! It was tiring but the work is something I need.'' Eddy replied.

"I can finally buy the Evil Tim vs Nice Tom crossover comic book!'' Ed cheered excitedly.

"Comic book again?'' Eddy asked.

"Well you had your guitar, I had my comic book!'' Ed replied.

Eddy blinks from Ed's comeback before shaking head, "Whatever you say, monobrow.'' he deadpanned.

Double D puts the two dollars inside his pocket and turns to his friends, "Well I guess I see you all gentlemen tomorrow, I had something to do back home.'' he said before leaving in a rush.

Ed waves goodbye to Double D while Rolf and Eddy just stared suspiciously at Double D's retreating form.

"You know Stretch! Double D has been acting strange today even at work.'' Eddy commented.

"Rolf agrees! The Egghead Ed-boy is hiding something from us!'' Rolf replied.

"We need to talk to him about this.'' Eddy said with Rolf nodding.

Ed stared at them, "Talk him about what?'' he dumbly asked.

Eddy facepalm at his friend's cluelessness.

"Must Rolf must pound some senses on that overcooked noodle of yours, you call brain!'' Rolf sighed.

"Umm...pass the pepper, please.'' Ed replied which cause the boys to groan in frustration.

Double D rushed back to his home passing Kevin and Nazz with confusion written on their faces. He entered his home and was glad, for once, that his parents were not there. He went straight to his room and quickly grabbed the scepter from the bookshelf.

"There no doubt, this scepter is the same as the one in the book while I'm skeptical how it got here but I'm glad it did or I would have not discovered magic.'' he said with a smile.

He then he began to levitate the things in his room that he forgot to clean earlier, he puts the trash on the bin, his bed was fixed and Jim the cacti was put on a table. Having fun on using magic, he levitates several books in front of him.

"With this I can read a lot of books at the same time.'' he said before putting the books back at the bookshelf.

He then felt thirsty, an idea came to his mind, he raise his hand towards the door and began to concentrate, down in the kitchen the refrigerator door opened and a pitcher of water floated out, then a glass floated next as the pitcher poured water on it, after that the pitcher floated back inside the refrigerator with the door closing. The glass water floated out the kitchen and went straight to Double D's room and glasses lands on a table which the brainiac quickly grabbed and began drinking. After finished drinking, he smiled.

"Amazing! When I put my thoughts on it I can do something without even looking.'' he smiled then he looks at the scepter again, "I need to study this again to see if there are other things it can do.'' he said as he puts the scepter down and levitates a book in front of him.

Unknown to him, inside the crystal of the scepter a black miasma began to form a face...a sinister face laughing silently at Double D.

As Double D continues to learn magic that evening, we go to a certain theme park in another coast. We focus on a man inside a trailer shape like a whale. The man was tall and has pinkish skin similar to Eddy, he wears red checkered jacket over a yellow shirt, blue acid-washed jeans and red shoes.

The man slowly walks to his room after a day of work, he was about lay down on his bed when a pyramid shape object began to glow on his work table. The man's eyes widens and quickly went towards object which is actually a crystal, he grabs it and began to inspect it.

"Oh shit...'' he muttered as he rushed in front of a bookshelf, took out a red book and went to his worktable. He placed the crystal on one side while he reads the book with sweat pouring on his forehead and after reading a few pages he was breathing heavily, his eyes is filled with fear, "This is not good.'' he muttered.

He quickly rushed outside and went towards a truck, he took out a hook and he connects with the trailer. He went back inside the trailer and grabs the truck's keys and the crystal before rushing back outside and went inside the truck. He puts on a seat belt and started the engine.

"I better find the source of the magic or it's too late.'' he said as he drove the truck pulling the trailer out of the theme park.

Back in Peach Creek specifically in the cul-de-sac, we go to another house of another kid forgotten by everyone. Inside we see an unstable kid wearing a large gourd on his head as a mask, a green shirt, a mismatch gloves, white pants and black cape. The kid turns around facing a piece of wood with a face drawn on it.

"Timber, it is now time to perform our plans!'' he said with a crazy grin while the piece of wood stood quiet, "You're right! No one will see this coming.'' he said as he walks in front of board with pictures of the cul-de-sac kids pinned on it.

"Soon enough they will suffer my revenge...'' he said softly before his head reeled back creepily, "THEY WILL FEEL THE TERROR OF THE GOURD! HAHAHAHAHA!'' shouted the Gourd whom is now laughing evilly.

 **And that's the new chapter! Whoo! I had hard time writing this, I had several people coming to me today asking for my help and for some reason...I just can't say no. Anyway, Double D has learn magic while an evil villain is planning something to the gang. Also try guessing who the man is.**

 **I'm also announcing that this will be a mini-fic cause after this I'm writing a much bigger Ed, Edd n Eddy crossover story so look out for that.**

 **Look forward for the next chapter because chaos will happen.**


	3. Chapter 3 Attack of the Gourd

**A/N: Back again with a new chapter and I** **'d like to thank those who've read and reviewed the last chapter. Now after this chapter, I'm going to work on the latest chapter of The Icon of Kiyosumi, so look forward that.**

 **In this chapter, a character slightly forgotten by everyone will re-appear and will cause havoc.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy**

It's a new day and the morning light shines bright in the cul-de-sac as the kids one by one slowly awakes and getting themselves ready for a new day.

In one of it's houses, Double D woke up nicely despite he was up all night practicing magic.

Double got up from bed and began to stretch, "My...that spell I used on myself sure did the trick.'' he said with a smile. He actually slept at four in the morning and to make sure that he sleep well, he cast a spell on himself that enables him to wake up without feeling drowsy or that he slept late.

He then walks out of his still in his pajamas and went straight to the kitchen. He looks around for his parents before noticing a sticky note on the fridge.

He picks it up and began to read:

 _Dear Eddward,_

 _Your Father and I left early today for an important business trip and we're in such a rush that we can't explain it to you, so we left you a note. We also left you some money in the counter for you to use and breakfast ready in the fridge. We're sorry that we left you alone again but we promise that will make it up to you._

 _Sincerely, your Mother._

 _P.S._

 _Before you go to your part-time work, we want you to do your usual chores._

After reading the note, Double D sighed before putting the note on the table, "Still the same.'' he said. He stood quiet for a minute before his eyes lighten-up, "Well...since they are not here, I'm free to do this.'' he cheered.

He lifted his right hand which glows yellow as several items began to float. The fridge door opened as a plate floats out and was placed on the table, his breakfast consist of salad, bacon and eggs are neatly placed on the plate, then a carton of orange juice and a glass were also placed on the table as the box poured it's contents.

Double D smiled that his breakfast is now ready. He levitates a scarf which began to wrapped around his neck and rather than using his hands he levitates a knife and fork and began eating.

After finishing his breakfast, he went to the showers and used his magic to open the showers and taking-off his clothes, of course with a censor bar hiding his private areas, he levitates a bar of soap and began scrubbing himself. After a few minutes, he finished cleaning himself as a pair of fresh clothes(despite looking the same as the one's he used yesterday) floated towards him and with a snap of a finger, the clothes magically appeared on his body.

"Now that is done, it's time to do those chores.'' Double D said as he went to the living room.

Double D both raised his glowing hands as every object began to move. The brooms began to sweep itself on the floor as the mop cleans the kitchen floor, the dishes began to clean itself as rags began to wipe the windows.

Outside, the push lawn mower began to move as it cuts the grass. Rolf whom is also mowing his lawn with a tractor and being Double D's neighbor, he saw this.

The farm boy's eyes widen as big as dinner plates before rubbing his eyes and when he look again and saw that the push mower is still moving, he freaks out.

"MAMA! ROLF'S VISIONS ARE WITNESSING STRANGE PHENOMENONS, NEED ASSISTANCE NOW!'' he yelled and screamed as he ran back to his house.

As the objects continues to clean the house, Double D is sitting on a chair while reading a floating book, "This is the life.'' he said blissfully.

Unknown to him, the figure inside the crystal on the scepter morphs again in to a demented face and it's once again laughing.

After finishing his chores, he dispels the magic and got himself ready to work on Rolf's farm...of course with his magic he's not gonna do anything tiring. Arriving at Rolf's household, he is greeted by his two best friends and Rolf(whom miraculously recovered from his shock).

Eddy and Rolf was still suspicious to Double D but sets it aside to focus on work. Just like yesterday, Double D use his magic secretly as he knows that Eddy and Rolf are keeping an eye on him but he manage to use it whenever the two looks away for a second.

Double D also uses his magic to finish both Ed and Eddy's work which further got the boys except Ed more suspicious. And thanks to Double D using his magic albeit secretly, the work was finished early giving them time to play and relax.

After cleaning things up, the four decided to go to the lane to meet with the others. As they walk towards there, Eddy and Rolf walks together in the further back while Ed and Double D walks ahead.

"You know...while I'm glad we got time to play, I'm not satisfied from today's work.'' Eddy said.

"Rolf agrees, work is good but Rolf cannot be appreciate how we did things today.'' Rolf stated with squinted eyes.

"How did we finish things off without breaking a sweat?'' Eddy asked, "And how is it possible that Double D can finish work in just a blink of an eye?'' he finished as he remembered when he was watching Double D was fixing a fence that was broken to pieces then he took his eyes off him for a minute to grab a basket of carrots and when he looks back the fence was already fixed like it was never shattered.

"Rolf suspects that sockhat wearing Ed-boy is really hiding something.'' Rolf said.

"And were going to find that out.'' Eddy stated as the two glares dagger at the back of Double D's head causing him to shiver.

The four entered the lane and saw Kevin, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy playing handball. But unknown to them, they are being watch from the shadows by a very unstable kid.

Nazz throws the ball toward Sarah whom easily catches it then Sarah throws the ball to Kevin whom smugly caught it then he throws it to Jimmy in full speed that the little boy has no time to react as the ball hits him square in the face, knocking him down.

"Oops...sorry Fluffy.'' Kevin apologized sheepishly as Sarah helps Jimmy up.

Nazz then noticed the boys, "Oh hey boys!'' she greeted to them as the others turn their attention to the newcomers.

"I thought you guys had work.'' Kevin asked.

"Oh we finished early without doing any work at all! Like there are magical gnomes helping while were not looking.'' Ed cheerfully explained making everyone stared at him.

Okaay...'' Eddy said breaking the awkward mood as he pushed Ed forward, "Why don't you, Ed play with them Rolf and I had a talk with Double D.'' he said like a mother telling her child.

"Okie-dokie!'' Ed replied cheerfully and went with the others.

Then Rolf and Eddy takes their attention to Double D whom is sweating nervously.

"All right, Double D, fess-up!'' Eddy demanded with his arms crossed.

"Fail to give us response will result to serious retribution.'' Rolf added with arms crossed as well.

Double D gulped as he thinks of any ideas to get out of this situation. Then he spoke politely despite being nervous, "What are you gentlemen talking about?'' he asked innocently.

"You know what were talking about Sockhead! How did you manage to complete work without breaking a sweat or even fix anything without proper tools and in your words, those are impossible!'' Eddy stated as he walks closely to him.

Double D took a steps back and thought of a comeback, "Well...excuse me if you think those are impossible but have you seen all the impossible things Ed did?'' he asked in defiance.

"Because that is Ed! We know that and you know that! But this is you were talking about and not to be rude or offensive but with your weak physique, it is really impossible for you to finish work that fast.'' Eddy stated back at him.

Double D was baffled at Eddy's claim but he was not backing down, "Pardon me Eddy but I told Rolf before and now I'm telling you that I can finish work really fast.'' he said with heads-up high.

"Oh really? How come whenever we have a scam where I had you build some contraptions, it takes you hours to finish it?'' Eddy asked with an eyebrow raise-up.

"It's because you and Ed didn't help me!'' Double D answered back but his eyes widens when he realize what he just said.

"None also help Sockhat Ed-boy at work.'' Rolf stated, "Yet you finished work fast as an ostrich.'' he said.

"So...answer us, how did you do it and what are ya hiding from us?'' Eddy asked sternly.

Double D is sweating like bullets as the two continued to pressure him with questions when he once gain heard a voice.

 _Tell them...tell them about your magic...boast it them..._

Double D was about to do that when a huge net came down capturing Eddy and Rolf but it misses him, the net drags the two towards the other kids catching them as well. All of them are stuff inside the net in weird positions.

"Hey! What da!?'' Eddy yelled as the net was raised-up high. He feels uncomfortable as Ed's butt is on his face, "Ed get your butt outta ma face!'' he shouted.

"I can't Eddy! I can't move!'' Ed replied as his face is planted on the net strings.

"Unleash Rolf and friends this instants." Rolf yelled as he struggles to break the net.

Double D snapping out if his stupor ran towards them, "Guys!'' he exclaimed as he got his hands on the lower part of the net, "Don't worry, I'll get you out.'' he said.

"Hurry Double D!'' Nazz pleaded.

"Yeah! So we can find the douche who put us in this net!'' Kevin stated angrily.

Double D was about to do something but someone suddenly grabs his shoulder and shoves him to the ground. He looks up to see the culprit with a ridiculous outfit while holding a staff with a piece of wood tied on top.

"W-wait...you're...'' Double D trailed as the culprit kicked his face so hard that got him reeling on the ground. But the culprit wasn't done as he raise his staff and hits Double D's stomach with it's end making Double D reeled on the ground clutching his stomach in pain.

In the net everyone gasp at what the culprit did to Double D.

"Stop! Stop hurting him!'' Nazz begged.

"HEY! LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FREAK!'' Eddy yelled.

The costumed culprit turns to them with a wicked smile revealing who he is, "Freak? Kekekeke...it's been a few days...I can't believe you've all forgotten me already.'' he stated.

"What are you talking about...wait...'' Sarah asked but she suddenly trails off as she recognized this person, "Are you...Johnny?'' she asked.

"JOHNNY!?'' everyone but Ed gasped.

"Oh no! Captain Melonhead turns evil!'' he exclaimed as everyone stares at him.

"SILENCE!'' the culprit shouted as he full revealed himself, "Johnny nor Captain Melonhead are no more because today I am now known as the GOURD! HAHAHAHA!'' he said as he laughs maniacally.

"Yup! It is Johnny.'' Eddy deadpanned.

"It's not Johnny! He is the Gourd!'' Ed stated.

"Rolf doesn't care who he is cause once the son of shepherd is out of this silk cage, you will suffer retribution!'' Rolf growled.

"I'm with you, Rolf.'' Kevin said.

"There is no escape, you fools! That net is made to be unbreakable!'' the Gourd stated.

"Well see about that! Ed chew this net!'' Eddy ordered.

"Roger-Wilco!'' Ed complied and began to chew the net like a squirrel.

As Ed do this, Nazz can't help herself but ask, "Johnny, why are you doing this?'' she asked with pleading eyes.

"Why am I doing this?'' the Gourd repeated her question dramatically before turning to them with an angry face, "Why? You all betrayed me that's why!?'' he said angrily.

"Betrayed?'' Sarah said as she holds the crying Jimmy.

"Have you all forgotten?'' he asked as he raised his staff pointing it at Eddy, "I save all of your sorry pockets from this scammer so many times but you all of you turn your back on me when you defended him and beaten me up back from the theme park.'' he explained.

Then everyone remembers it, "Ooohhh...'' they said.

"But Johnny, Eddy is redeeming himself, there is no need to this.'' Nazz reasoned.

"She's right, Johnny! I'm sorry for all I did to you before so can you please let us go and be friends.'' Eddy stated but was hit in the face with the staff as a response, "OOWW!'' he screamed.

"There are no forgiveness and there is no stopping me now from extracting my revenge!'' the Gourd exclaimed as he began to hit them with his staff ignoring their cries of pain and beg for mercy then he stopped as he placed the wood from the bottom of the staff near his ear, "What is that Timber?'' he listens to the piece of wood and began nodding, "Timber has given me a better idea how to make you all suffer more.'' he stated as he brought out a tazer causing everyone to panic.

"Stop! Don't use that on us!'' Eddy begged.

"Oh I will, HAHAHAHA!'' the Gourd replied laughing sadistically as he walks slowly to them.

Meanwhile, Double D is still on the ground in pain, we wants to get up and help his friends but he is too much pain to move.

 _Kill him..._

A voice spoke to him which cause his eyes to wide.

 _Kill him...he violated you...kill him..._

Double D tried his best not to listen to the voice that he has been hearing in the past days.

 _You have the magic...use it...to kill him..._

Double D tried to ignore the voice as he cannot simply do what the voice telling him to do.

"I will not use magic to harm people...'' he muttered.

 _Kill him...or he'll kill your friends..._

Double D's eyes widen as his face began to morph in anger, his mind began to blur with only one thought remained...save his friends.

As the Gourd comes closer to the net, he was about to tazed Eddy when he heard a shout.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!''

The Gourd and everyone looked and saw Double D standing still with his beanie hat hiding his eyes. He was breathing heavily as he raised his head revealing his angry green eyes.

"D-Double D?'' Eddy muttered as he stares at his friend.

"You fool! You should have stayed down!'' the Gourd yelled in anger as he rush towards the brainiac wielding his tazer.

"DOUBLE D!'' everyone gasped.

Suddenly Double D raise his hands-up as it glows yellow, this cause the Gourd to froze on his tracks surprising him and everyone.

"W-why I can't move?'' the Gourd ask in shock.

Double D stayed silent as he continues to glare at him.

"Shortstack Ed-boy! Rolf thinks this is what the Sockhat Ed-boy is hiding from us.'' Rolf commented.

"I think so too but...'' Eddy said but never got finished when the net along with everyone fell on the ground with a thud!.

"I chew it Eddy.'' Ed dumbly stated as everyone is piled up on the ground groaning in pain.

"Good work monobrow...'' Eddy groaned as he quickly stood up along with everybody else.

"Woah...'' Kevin muttered.

Everyone watches as Double D's body began to glow.

"What the heck is goin on?'' Sarah asked in shock.

"How is Double D doing that?'' Jimmy asked.

"Cool! Double D is like Dr. Strange!'' Ed commented.

"This is no time for strange commentaries no brain Ed-boy, we have to do something to stop this madness!'' Rolf growled.

"But how?'' Nazz asked worryingly.

Eddy stood their thinking deeply as he watch his friend faces Johnny.

The Gourd stood still with sweat pouring down his head as Double D approaches him.

"I won't forgive you for hurting my friends.'' Double D growled darkly.

The Gourd now shaking in fear with tears in his eyes, "P-please...have mercy...gukkk...'' he tried to plead but was cut-off when he felt something wrapping on his neck, his neck is now glowing yellow as he was levitated from the ground.

Double D raise his hands higher as he chokes the Gourd with his magic.

Everyone watches in horror as Double D continues to choke Johnny in the air.

 _Kill him..._

The voice said as Double D tightens his grip making the Gourd's eyes to reel back and his tongue to stuck out.

Eddy having enough of this calls out to his friend.

"DOUBLE D STOP YOUR KILLING HIM!'' he yelled.

Lucky for him, Double D complies by using his magic to throw the Gourd towards his house where he crashed through the windows. Double D stood quiet as his body stopped glowing while his back is turn. As everyone slowly walk towards him.

"Umm...Double D...are you all right?'' Eddy asked with a mixed of worry and nervousness.

Double D slowly turns to them with a wicked smile, "Never been better Eddy.'' he replied creepily.

 **Dun!Dun!Dun! That's it for this chapter, I'm surprised I manage to finish this before the year ends.**

 **Now that Johnny is introduced and everybody now knows that Double D has magic, it's time for the best parts. But like I said earlier, I'm going to write a new chapter of The Icon of Kiyosumi first before continuing this.**

 **Anyway look forward for the next chapter and have a Happy New Year!**


	4. Chapter 4 Rise of Araya

**A/N: Hello and welcome back for a new chapter of Of Eds and Magic.**

 **I'm was excited to write this because in this chapter chaos will rise and a certain character will appear.**

 **Also expect Eddy and Double D to act completely different from their original persona, so you are warned!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

Today was a weird day for Eddy and by extension, Rolf. It first started during work when they noticed that Double D finish things up very quickly, more than usual and add the fact that even their own work were also finished by the brainiac in the most impossible ways. Next, out of nowhere, Johnny came out wearing a more ridiculous costume than his Captain Melonhead persona and began to hurt them. And finally, Double D went Super Saiyan and almost killed Johnny with hocus pocus thingie.

Right now, he along with everyone are staring at Double D whom is giving them a bone-chilling smile.

Eddy broke silence and took a step forward, "Double D, what in the world is going on!?'' he asked cautiously.

Double D stayed silent but the was the voice in his head has something to say.

 _Tell them…boast your magic…._

Normally, Double D would disagree but something got him to speak, "It's magic, Eddy! Magic.'' he answered.

"Magic?'' Eddy said with an eyebrow raised.

"You mean like what magicians do?'' Jimmy asked excitedly, he pretty much love magic acts.

 _Fool…tell them…the difference…_

Double D chuckled, "No Jimmy, my magic is different, it's more of a sorcerer's magic.'' he answered.

"Cool!" Ed claimed, "Can we learn magic, too?'' he asked with Jimmy agreeing with him.

 _No…they cannot…this magic is yours alone…_

"I had to apologize but looks like only I can use magic.'' he replied solemnly.

"Awww…'' Jimmy said sadly while Ed snapped his fingers in disappointment.

"Well…you did save us from that weirdo, thank you.'' Nazz said.

"Yeah! You taught that guy not to mess with us!'' Sarah followed.

"I got to admit that was freaking awesome!'' Kevin praised.

Double D gave them a smile, a very hollow smile that no one noticed, "Why thank you.'' he replied with a bow.

As everyone gathers around Double D, Eddy & Rolf stayed back and both are suspicious at the beanie-wearing boy's revelation. The two decided to confront him once in for all to get the answers they needed.

"So…'' Eddy started, "You've been using magic since when?'' he asked.

Double D stares at him which the short boy noticed something wrong with the brainiac's eyes which were suppose to be green but it's now complete back, then Double D answered, "The night before yesterday after I found an ancient scepter from my back yard, it was a marvelous discovery!.'' he smiled.

"Rolf is guessing if delicate-Ed boy has been using his abarakadabara during work.'' Rolf stated.

Double D nodded, "Why yes, I've been doing that.'' he admitted.

Eddy sighed, "I don't want to say this but…Double D, I'm very disappointed in you.'' he said earning a gasp from everyone except Rolf.

"What?'' Double D asked I confusion.

"Yes! Rolf also has feelings of disappointment on the brainy-Ed boy!'' Rolf said sternly.

"What are you guys talking about!?'' Kevin asked.

"Yeah! There is nothing disappointing about magic, it's cool!'' Ed defended.

Double D's eyes gotten darker which Eddy once again noticed, "And pray tell, why are you disappointed?'' he asked.

"A lot of reasons!'' Eddy claimed, "First, you've been using magic during our work which was supposed to be something we need to work hard for and second, you've lying to us that your been using magic, how are we suppose to feel about that!?'' he elaborated.

"Rolf agreed to allow you to work in Rolf's field of agriculture, to help you improve your weak body but that won't happen if you kept using your hocus pocus on work!'' Rolf added sternly.

"I'm just making things at work easy.'' Double D replied with his voice slightly raising.

"Umm…Double D, please chill out.'' Nazz said cautiously.

Eddy shook his head, "I do appreciate that but work is something we should do with our own hands, you said that before and now you're saying you want to make things easy.'' he said as he works forward.

Double D luckily seems to understand and calm down a bit, "I guess you're right but what you want me to do now?'' he asked still with narrowed eyes.

Eddy puts a hand on his shoulder, "Lay down on using magic.'' he said.

Double D would have comply but the voice in his head said otherwise.

 _No…don't let them stop you…you can't stop using magic…_

Hypnotize by it's words he complied, "NO!'' Double D yelled swatting Eddy's hands away shocking everyone.

"What was that for?'' Eddy yelled back restraining himself from hurting his friend.

Double D glared at Eddy making him nervous and if looks would kill, he'd be dead, "You…cannot make me stop magic…'' he snarled as begin to breathe heavily as if he was hyperventilating.

"Sockhat-Ed boy cease this foolishness at once!'' Rolf barked.

"DON"T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!?'' Double D growled back making Rolf's tough posterior to wail as the young farmer began to sweat from the brainiac's rising anger.

Ed and others began to see Double D boiling up causing them to dash away from him and went to hide behind Eddy and Rolf's back shaking in fear even Kevin, whom's bravery completely disappeared after seeing Double D's strange behavior.

"Hey! You preach me all the time, why can't Rolf!?'' Eddy exclaimed.

Double D didn't answered back as he walked back and forth breathing heavily as he shakes his head with hands, "No one…no one…can't stop me…no one…'' he chanted repeatedly.

"Sarah, Double D s scaring me.'' Jimmy whimpered under Sarah's embrace.

"Don't worry Jimmy, Eddy and Rolf will take care of this.'' Sarah replied faithfully despite knowing that the two are having a hard time reasoning with Double D.

"I'm not in my happy place.'' Ed whimpered.

Kevin is on the ground shaking in fear with hands on his head, "Is it over?'' he asked in fear with Nazz kneeling beside him with worry.

Eddy upon seeing his cowering friends had enough, "Double D! There is nothing wrong with using magic, ya just have to-'' he said walking forward but was cut-off.

"YOU WON'T STOP ME!'' Double D snapped as his eyes completely turn black and his body glowed red rather than yellow.

His outburst blows Eddy away back to everyone, Rolf then noticed that the skies are turning dark and the winds began to blow violently.

"Rolf thinks a storm has arrived.'' he stated nervously.

Eddy got up slowly, "Yep!'' he said sarcastically before turning to the glowing Double D, "And it's right in front us.'' he said casually.

Double D's magic has become more violent as the voice spoke again.

 _Punish them…punish them…no one tells you what to do…._

Double D began to float as he sends everyone a vicious glare as everyone hugs each other tightly in fear.

"Umm..Double D what are ya up to?'' Eddy squeeked.

"I'm…going…to PUNISH YOU!'' Double D yelled in anger further scaring everyone as the voice spoke again.

 _Get the scepter…_

Complying with the voice, Double D raised his hands up and like a lightning bolt, the scepter flew outside and found it's way in his hands.

 _Finally…_

The kids huddled together froze in fear when a long shiny object appeared in Double D's hand but fear turn to confusion when they saw the brainiac began to scream with his body slump forward.

"AAAAAA!'' Double D released a horrifying scream.

"What the heck is on goin!?'' Eddy yelled in question.

"Rolf has no answer.'' Rolf replied in confusion.

As Double D's glowing body floats higher and higher, the crystal from the scepter began to glow big and it gets bigger and bigger until the glow engulfs his entire body disappearing from everyone's sights only his screaming voice can be heard.

"DOUBLE D!" Eddy shouted for his friend, they tried to help but the wind keeps pushing them back and the bright light is harming their visions.

The glow then exploded as the red light spreads all around the cul-de-sac as the kids shielded their eyes from the glow and a few seconds the glow died down leaving everyone stunned.

Suddenly a glowing figure slowly descends down the ground, the glow then dispersed revealing a person and to everyone's shock it's Double D…only different. He was wearing a black wizard hat and a black robe with a crescent necklace on his neck, his black hair turns ash-white and his has a much paler skin with the scepter still in his hands.

"Wow…Double D is already good looking but this doubles it to 10.'' Eddy stated in awe.

'Double D' then opened his red piercing eyes that made the kids flinch.

"D-d-d-double D's a v-v-v-vampire…'' Ed stuttered in fear.

"D-d-d-don't b-b-be r-ridiculous Ed, h-he may l-l-look pale b-b-but h-he's not a v-v-vampire.'' Sarah said with a shaking voice.

'Double D' then began to stretch like he just woken up after a nights rest, "My…my…it's good to have a stretch after a long…imprisonment.'' he said with a different voice shocking the kids.

Eddy still stunned can't help but ask a question, "D-Double D, are you okay? What's up with the get-up and the new voice?'' he asked cautiously.

"Yeah! You're like a younger Dumbledore from Harry Potter!'' Ed commented offhandedly which earn him a smack from the head courtesy of Sarah to keep him quiet.

"Oh…this is so much fun, this new body is the same as my last body…only a bit weaker." 'Double D' answered cheerfully while twirling his scepter.

Eddy slightly set-off for being ignored, "Hey! I'm talking to you!'' he yelled.

This caught 'Double D' s attention, "Oh pardon me, I forgot to introduced myself, my name is Araya.'' he replied with a bow.

Eddy raised an eyebrow, "What the heck are ya talking about sockhead!?'' he asked in confusion, why would Double D would change his name after his appearance changed unless…he thought for a bit then it him, his eyes widen in panic, "You..'' he said with a shaking voice, "…what did you to do Double D?'' he asked earning him a look from everyone.

"Dude! What are you talking about, isn't he Double D!'' Nazz said pointing her finger at Araya.

The boy whom claimed as Araya chuckled, "Your both right and wrong, I am Double D and at the same time, I'm not.'' he stated in glee.

"Yo! Your not making sense!'' Kevin said.

"To put it short…I have taken over the body of your friend.'' he replied with a sadistic smile.

Everyone gasped in shock when Jimmy spoke.

"Y-you mean you possessed him!''

"What kind of madness is this! Just who really are you and why did you hijacked delicate-Ed boy's flesh?'' Rolf asked in fury, not liking of what's happening to his friend.

Araya chuckled madly unnerving the kids before speaking, "Like I said, I am Araya and I am once a ruler of an old kingdom but was dethroned by a group of misfits and had my soul trapped in crystal on this scepter.'' he happily explained while showing his scepter, "I'm imprisoned for centuries and I have been waiting for someone to release me…and today…I AM FREE!'' he stated before laughing madly further scaring the kids.

Eddy was scared but angry at the same time, "All right! Quit your laughing and just what did you to do Double D!?'' he yelled.

Araya stopped laughing and look at Eddy with a blank face making the short boy flinch, "Oh the foolish boy whom is so enthralled with my magic…I should really thank him for setting me free.'' he said with his face morphing into a creepy smile.

"How did he got you free anyway?'' Sarah asked.

Araya chuckled, "Well…I needed someone with a high capability to use magic, so faster the person learns magic, the faster I can take over his or her body, your friend was a fast learner…and really selfish when comes to magic.'' he explained.

"That's not true! Double D is not selfish!'' Ed said angrily defending his friend.

"Of course he's not…I just coaxed him to use magic.'' he said with a smirk.

"You monster!'' Nazz shouted.

"I'll take that as a compliment.'' he said humbly.

"Where is Double D!? And bring him back!?'' Eddy yelled with his hands balled into a fist.

Araya is amused with Eddy's constant yelling, "Oh I'll tell you, he's currently in his deep subconsciousness experiencing a nightmare.'' he answered.

"N-nightmare?'' Jimmy squeeked.

Araya nodded, "A nightmare where he murdered all of you.'' he said with a deep scary voice.

Everyone's eyes widen in fear and shock, Double D, their kindhearted friend kills them in his nightmare.

"No..no..'' Eddy muttered in denial.

"What foolhardy is that! Sockhat wearing-Ed boy isn't such a barbarian!'' Rolf growled.

"Yeah! Double D would never kill us!'' Sarah agreed as her anger is rising.

Araya laughed once again, "Maybe he can't.'' he said as he began to glow and slowly floats up from the ground, "But doesn't mean that I can't.'' he said with an evil smile.

Everyone froze in their position, did they hear him right?

"W-what do you mean?'' Eddy gulped.

"Oh…while I do had fun chatting with you simpletons but I had important things to do…'' he answered before raising his scepter, "…but I need to get rid all of you first.'' he said cheerfully.

Eddy thought about it, Double D almost killed Johnny with magic, and this guy who taken over his friend's body is a lot more adept in magic and can really easily kill them. He looks at everyone with a scared face, "Guys…I think we need to get outta here…'' he suggested which everyone nodded nervously, Eddy then coughed before shouting, "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!''.

Everyone then scrambled fast as they run all over the cul-de-sac trying to get in their houses.

"Ah-ah-ah!'' Araya chanted as he swung his scepter firing several giant fireballs smashing towards the houses quickly putting in ablaze.

"OUR HOUSES!'' Eddy shouted as everyone watches in horror as their homes are being engulf with flames, luckily no one was inside the houses.

Except for one.

Inside of one of the burning houses, Johnny is finally gaining conscious not knowing that the place is burning.

"Uhh…Timber, what happen?'' he asked his inanimate friend as he slowly stood up when he heard a creaking noise, he then looks up and saw the burning ceiling which quickly broke down falling fast towards him, "AAAHHH!'' he screamed in horror as the burning wood fell on him.

Back outside, the kids realizing they got nowhere to hide rushed back and hugs each other shaking in fear as Araya's shadow looms over them.

The said boy was laughing, "Now time to bite the dust.'' he said in a sing-a-long tone as he raised his scepter ready to strike.

The kids closed their eyes and waited for their impending doom but shot wide-open when they heard a tire screeching to a stop, they look forward and saw truck with a familiar looking trailer attached to it and coming out from the truck was a familiar looking man which made Eddy gasped in fear.

"Big Bro!'' Eddy called out, shocked of his brother's appearance.

"HEY!'' Big Bro yelled earning the attention of Araya whom turns to him with an annoyed eyebrows, "I got something for ya!'' he said before throwing a balloon ball hitting Araya square in the face.

While the ball did pop on Araya's face it didn't do any damage but the stench that came out from the ball did damage his sense of smell, "AAAAA! MY NOSTRILS!'' he cried clutching his nose as if it was stab by a dagger.

Eddy realized what his brother did, "The El Mongo Stink Bombs!'' he stated in awe.

"Peeyeeuw! I can smell it over here!'' Kevin said while pinching his nose.

With Araya distracted from the awful stench, the older brother wasted no time and called out his younger brother, "Eddy! Get it in the trailer, we need to get out of here!'' he said while opening the trailer's door.

Eddy was hesitant to trust his brother at first but thinking of the current situation, he got no choice, "All right, you heard him, get in the trailer!'' he ordered.

"But what about Double D?'' Ed asked in worry.

Eddy was about to say something but his brother spoke first, "We'll come back for him, I promise, now get inside.'' he said.

Everyone nodded and ran inside the mobile trailer, Eddy was about get it in but he first stared at his older brother.

The older brother then noticed his stare, "I'll explained everything later once were all safe.'' he stated earning a nod from Eddy.

As Eddy gets in, the older brother closed the door and made a dash to his truck. Once he got inside, he revved-up the engine and quickly stepped on the pedal as the truck moves forward pulling the trailer away from the burning cul-de-sac.

Meanwhile the kids inside watches in horror from the back window as their homes are on fire. They had only one thing in their mind.

How could this happen?

Back in the cul-de-sac, Araya finally recovered from the awful stench as he sent a glare to the direction everyone had gone to, he wants to kill them but they are nowhere to be seen, his glare then turns into an excited expression, "Well, I can kill them later but I got something to do first.'' he said before floating down in the middle of the street.

He then tapped his foot on the cold cement and within seconds the ground began to shake as a huge pile of rocks began to form from the ground and quickly rising up very high, the pile of rocks then finally form into a large creepy dark castle and with the burning houses around making it even more terrifying.

"Hmmm…'' Araya then hummed, "I think I'm forgetting something.'' he thought before he snaps his fingers, "Aha!'' he cheered before firing a glowing green aura towards the ground., "Rise my minions! Your presence are needed!'' he chanted.

As on cue, a green hand shot out from the ground followed by another and both hands pulled itself up to reveal a body of a hideous creature, a green zombie-like ghoul, as one got up from the ground several more ghouls continued to rise. And once each of them are out, they began to fall in line and marched forward like soldiers in front of Araya's castle before kneeling to him.

"My minions…we have been imprisoned for so many years and now that we are out, we can finally do of what we should have done long time ago.'' he stated as he raised his scepter, "RULE OVER THE WORLD!'' he declared.

"YEAH!'' the ghouls cheered.

As the ghouls cheered for their ruler, Araya stared at the screen, "Oh this will be fun.'' he said before laughing diabolically as the scene turns black with his laughter echoing in the background.

 **And that's a wrap! I hope you like this chapter and were you surprised that Eddy's big bro save them.**

 **Big Bro in this fic will be also different and will have an important role and yes, Eddy still holds a grudge on him for everything he did, we will see how the two interact in the next chapter and it will also explain how Bro knows about what's happening.**

 **Please stay tuned and please leave a review.**


	5. Chapter 5 Brother Talks and New Powers

**A/N: I'm back with an exciting new chapter of Of Eds and Magic. I see a lot are happy to see Big Bro in this fic, while I'm not fan of his abuse on Eddy it gives me an idea on how I can portray him differently in this fic.**

 **Also, I've been thinking…I'm planning for a sequel that will start after Of Eds and Magic ended. The plot will be a crossover of another series which will be revealed in the final chapters.**

 **Anyway, that is all I want to say, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy and if I did, there would a seventh season.**

As the whole cul-de-sac fell into chaos with every houses burns to the ground, zombie-like creatures roams around a huge creepy castle which is very visible in the eye is seen at the middle but for some reason it doesn't even bother the rest of the neighborhood probably because they are not important in the plot.

So let's leave behind the unseen people and move to someone more important.

We moved behind the unaffected part of the cul-de-sac - the trailer park. We see three girls on top of one of the trailers wondering what is goin' on.

"What the hell is goin' on over there?!" Lee, the eldest of the Kanker Sisters, asked as they watch the fire from the distance.

"I don't know, why don't you go over there and check out what's happening!" Marie, the second eldest, ordered in annoyance which earn her a fist to the face courtesy of Lee Kanker.

As Marie tries to get over from the punch, May, the youngest sister, spoke with a worried face.

"Girls, the whole place is on fire, you think our boys are okay?" she asked.

The two sisters looks at her with a confused look but later understands what the buck-toothed girl meant.

"Now I'm worried, I hope mt dreamboat is okay." Marie replied.

"Yeah! I don't want to loose my man from that fire." Lee followed.

May looks back at the glowing horizon, "What just cause that fire?" she asked.

"Oh that would be me." a voice answered.

The three sisters look down and is shock to see Double D, only with a different look. Araya in Double D's body was looking at them with keen interest. The girls then hopped down from the trailer as they stared at the boy.

"D-dreamboat? Is that you?" rather than pouncing on the boy she likes, Marie can't help but asked curiously at his new appearance.

"Dreamboat?" Araya repeated with a smile, "You call my new vessel with that nickname." he stated playfully.

"Whaddaya mean new vessel?" Lee asked curiously while pretty confused that Marie's man is acting strangely.

"A-and did you just said that you started the fire?" May asked in fear.

Araya smiled deviously, "Yes I am, and by the way, my name is Araya, a sorcerer and a former ruler whom is recently release from imprisonment and has taken over the body of this boy." he replied with a bow.

Lee raised an eyebrow behind her bangs, "Oh really? Then I'm Britney Spears!" she said sarcastically while a jabbing a thumb on herself.

Araya smirked, "Well then Britney if you don't believe me, how about I give you an example of what I can do." he said.

"Well then show me!" Lee challenged.

Araya smirked as he raise his staff and zaps the trailer behind them with his magic, turning the trailer into a lizard-like monster, the monster then roared at them making them lean backward as they screamed.

"AAAAAAA!" the three screamed in utter fear while holding each other for dear life.

Having enough of the girl's reactions, Araya snaps his finger and the monster turns it back to a trailer. The girls turn to him with fear as he smiles sadistically.

"So?"

"Okay, we believe you but whaddaya want from us!?" Lee asked frantically as she was never been this scared in her whole life.

"I'm so glad you asked, you see I'm very interested with the three of you, so I want to strike a deal with you." he replied as he strokes Marie's chin making her blush.

"What kind of deal?" May asked nervously.

Araya once again smirked, "I want the three of you to work for me.'' he answered.

"For what?" Marie asked slightly interested, Double D or not, she still finds him cute.

"Why takeover the world, of course!" Araya cheered but despite the smile on his face, the fact he said it that way made it creepy.

The sisters was shock but thought for a minute, the girls huddled together while whispering before turning to him.

"What's it for us?" Lee asked.

Araya smiled creepily once again before pulling Marie closer to him with his face on her neck, "Of course, work with me and I'll give the man you love." he replied with his breath tickles Marie's neck making her moan.

The other two were jealous but after hearing his proposal, they agreed.

"So how do we work with you?" Lee asked with hands on her hips.

Araya smiled creepily once more, "Of course but first...a new makeover!" he stated as he zaps the three sisters with his magic.

The sisters at first screamed in horror but later turns to giggling before turning into a full-blown laughter of evil. As the magic subsides, the girls are now completely different, their skin turn to darkish gray, their eyes turn red and their mouths grown fangs, their hands has claws and behind them was a gigantic bat-like wings.

The three sisters turn harpy continues to laugh as they circle around Araya whom's face with a creepy satisfaction.

"This is so much fun." he smiled sadistically.

000000000

Somewhere far away from the cul-de-sac, we see Kevin, Nazz, Sarah and Jimmy are sitting outside the trailer they rode earlier with eyes wide and mouths wide-open similar to the looks of Spongebob and Patrick when their car was eaten by a giant eel.

Rolf and Ed came out from the trailer and are surprised by everyone's faces.

Rolf snaps his fingers in front of Kevin but no reaction, "Rolf believe that the events earlier was a shock to them that they stopped moving like a statue from the local park." he stated.

"Hey Rolf..." Ed calls out earning the attention of the blue-haired farmer, "Will we ever see Double D again?" he asked solemnly.

Rolf looks at the fellow tall boy with sadness before putting on a serious expression, he then puts a hand on Ed's shoulder, "Ed-boy, Rolf wants nothing more but to get back our sockhat wearing friend back, so the only thing we could do is to wait for the elder brother for a plan.'' he said with full resolve which Ed nodded before they proceed to help everyone get over from their shock.

Inside the trailer, we see Eddy's older brother reading a thick violet book with beads of sweat pouring down his forehead. He then finishes reading the book as he sighed in satisfaction - a plan was formed. He then turns around to see his little brother sitting on a chair on a corner still trying to contemplate what just happened. The elder brother wants nothing but to stop Araya but there is want thing he needs to do first.

"Hey bro, still in shock?'' he asked.

Eddy snorted as he rubs his face with both of his hands, "Yeah...I'm still in shock! Shock that magic is real, shock that Double D uses magic, shock that magic turns to Double D to another person, shock that he used magic to destroy our homes, shock that he tries to kill us with magic...'' he began to enlist before facing his older brother, "...but I'm also shock that you, of all people, save us! Why?'' he asked.

The older brother sighed, "You're my brother Eddy, of course I will help you.'' he replied.

Eddy rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Yeah right...then explain to me all of the abuse I got from you!'' he sneered.

Big Bro looks at him with sorrowful yet sincere eyes, "Look lil' bro, what all I did to you before were truly unforgivable and I'm not asking you to forgive me but all I wanna say is that your still my brother and I would do anything to make it up with you.'' he explained as he took-off his hat, "Please...just give me a chance.'' he pleaded.

Eddy silently listens to his brother upon hearing his words he noticed it is not filled with any mirt or sarcasm, he closed his eyes before releasing a sigh, "All right, I'll give you a chance...'' he replied earning a sincere smile from his older brother, "...but first, help us get Double D back from that bastard!'' he finished with a stern face.

The older brother smirked, "Already on it! Gather your friends, I'll explain everything to all of you.'' he said.

Later, we see everyone circling around the living room as the older brother began explaining.

"I may been working in the theme park for years but aside from that I've been traveling around the world searching for different magical artifacts such as the one your friend found.'' he said.

"Why are you searching for such stuffs?'' Nazz asked.

"I'm part of an organization called MAGIC, where are task to investigate different kinds of magical anomalies that occurs around the world, from stopping people from using magic for evil or preventing a disaster caused by magic and I am one of those people.'' he replied.

"Cool! You're like Indiana Jones and Harry Potter combined in one!'' Ed commented earning a groan from everyone.

"Now's not the time Ed.'' Sarah grumbled.

The older brother chuckled at the big lump's comment, "Anyways, I am here to help all of you get your friend back.'' he said.

"How did you know that Double D is using magic?'' Eddy asked.

"Yes, Rolf and everyone just only discovered that delicate ed-boy is using his abrakadabra.'' Rolf added.

Then the older brother showed them his crystal gem, "This crystal gem enables me to search and find the location of any magic source, though, I'm pretty surprised that your friend with a sock on his head was the one with the magical source.'' he explained.

Eddy looks down, "Yeah...me neither.'' he whispered.

"Also magic comes from different types and shapes and currently this world has different kinds of magic that is being used.'' he added.

"Woah...'' Jimmy said in awe.

"So what's the plan?'' Kevin asked.

The older brother grinned before putting both hands on his hips, "The plan? We fight them of course!'' he revealed, surprising everyone.

"Fight them? He and what army?'' Eddy asked dumbly.

"Araya is a very powerful sorcerer, with his powerful magic there is no denying that he has the ability to raise an army of zombie-like creatures...''

"L-l-l-like what?'' Jimmy asked in fear.

"...GHOULS!'' he finished.

"Ghouls...'' Nazz whispered.

"Ghouls...'' Kevin gulped.

"Ghouls...cool! I wanna see one!'' Ed cheered.

"Well I don't!'' Sarah grumbled with her arms crossed.

Eddy and Rolf were quiet. They were indeed scared fighting those ghouls, heck, even Araya scares the shit out of them but knowing it's their only way to get Double D back, they must come up with a decision.

Eddy turns to everyone with a determined look, "Listen guys! I know you are scared but this our only chance to save Double D, our friend! Were not gonna let that douchebag do as he please, we're gonna go out there fighting together and show him who's boss!'' he said as he stood tall(despite his size) earning him looks with respect from everyone.

"Shortstack Ed-boy is right! Those ghouls are no match with all of us!'' Rolf said while beating his chest.

"Yeah! I'm done being scared, it's time for some action!'' Kevin followed.

"I'm gonna show those freaks this party gurl is more than a pretty face.'' Nazz said with a sassy voice.

"Me and Jimmy would do anything to help!" Sarah declared while Jimmy reluctantly agreed.

"BUTTERTOAST!'' Ed growled as he slam his fist together.

Eddy nodded at everyone's response before turning to his older brother, "So...how do we fight them?'' he asked.

The older brother smirked, "Glad ya ask cause I'm giving each of you a magical artifact.'' he said as he brought out a sack. He turns to Kevin first as he pulls out a golden dagger with a red sheath, "This is the Annullieren Dagger, it has the ability to negate any magical entities including ghouls.'' he explained as he handed the blade to Kevin.

Kevin stares at the blade in awe, "Woah...'' he said as he made a few slashes, "I can work with this.'' he said.

Big Bro then handed Nazz, a pair of black stilleto boots, "This boots are called Stiefelschaft, it has the ability to strengthen your kicking abilities.'' he explained.

Nazz puts in on and made a few kick, "Cool! I like this boots.'' she commented.

Big Bro then turns to Sarah and handed her a pink wrestling mask, "This is called the Vengador de Color Rosa mask, it will give strength and skill of a God-like wrestler.'' he explained.

Sarah puts on the mask and suddenly she was engulf with a pink light and once the light disappeared she is now wearing a different attire, she had hair tied in a ponytail and is now wearing a pink leotard, pink arm bands, pink gloves and pink boots. A pink mask with red & orange linings is worn over her head. She began to flex her arms and fist before smiling, "Those ghouls are soooo dead.'' she smirked.

Jimmy smiled as he was excited of what magical artifact he'll have but the smile turns upside down when he handed him a pink wand. The head of the wand has a red circle with a yellow star in the middle with wings on each sides. "Umm...'' he mutters in confusion.

Big Bro gives him a sheepish smile, "Sorry...this is the only one that suits you.'' he said.

Jimmy grabs the wand as another pink light engulfs him and once it disappeared, he seen wearing a pink frilly dress with matching ribbons and boots.

"Wow...you look good in that, Jimbo...'' Eddy commented as he tries not to laugh.

Everybody else are seen holding their laughter as Jimmy sighs in humiliation.

Big Bro then turns to Rolf, Ed and Eddy, "Now, for the three of you, I got something special.'' he said as hands the three of them a small crystal ball. The first ball was purple with a symbol of an arrow pointing down and gave it to Rolf, the second was a yellow with a lightning symbol and gave it to Ed and lastly was blue ball with a cloud symbol, he gave it to Eddy.

Eddy looks at with with confusion, "So...what does this do?'' he asked.

"Those are Element Crystals, Rolf's crystal has the ability to use Gravity, Ed's crystal has the ability to use electricity and Eddy's crystal has the ability to use wind.'' he explained when suddenly each crystals glows from their hands and when the light was gone, so does the crystal but the symbol were etched on the back of their hands.

"What happened?" Eddy asked in surprise.

"The crystals are now infused inside of you meaning you have it's powers, come on try it!'' he suggested.

Rolf lifted both of his hands as he saw himself floating, "Hmm...Rolf might get use to this.'' he commented with interest.

Ed then began to produce electricity from his palms, "Haha! I'm a human fuse box!'' he laughed.

Eddy waves his arms around like a certain Avatar as he shoots out a gust of wind in every swing, he smiled, "This is awesome!'' he said.

Big Bro smiled as everyone lines up in front of him.

"All right...let's get your friend back!''

 **And that's that! Glad I'm done with a new chapter, sorry if it took so long. Anyway, I hope all of you enjoy the new chapter and I hope you like what Big Bro really is and the kid's new abilities.**

 **Ed, Eddy and Rolf's abilities is by the way based from another fanfic that I wished got a new chapter.**

 **Next chapter and all out war will happen in the cul-de-sac.**


	6. Chapter 6 Vs The Army of Araya

**A/N: Hallo! Aha! Rolf welcomes all of you back with a new chapter of Of Eds and Magic!**

 **Me: Rolf? How did you?**

 **Rolf: Rolf breaks the fourth wall, yes!**

 **Me: Seriously? Anyway…like what Rolf said this is a new chapter and what a chapter this is!**

 **Rolf: Yes! Rolf and friends along the elder Ed-boy will go and face the menace known as Araya!**

 **Me: And without further ado let's get this started!**

 **Rolf: Come at Rolf, you abomination from the underworld cause you are no match with the son of shepherd.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

As the legion of ghouls are lining-up marching at the entrance of the cul-de-sac, we see Araya watching from a veranda on the top of his castle with a very malicious smile.

"I think it's time.'' he said as he looks down to his army, "My servants…it is now time for us to conquer this world…and make sure you all spread fear to every mere mortals…'' he said before laughing madly as his army of ghouls cheered loudly.

But that was cut-off when everyone heard a tire screech.

Araya stopped laughing when he saw the same truck and trailer stopping at the entrance of the cul-de-sac, then Big Bro step out from the truck and gave the dark sorcerer a nasty glare.

"Oh…it's you again…'' Araya said in a bored-tone, "You know…I haven't forgotten that smell you brought upon my nose.'' he said.

"Thank you but enough about that, I came here to stop you and get the boy you took over back to his friends!'' Big Bro declared.

Araya raised an amused eyebrow, "Really? You and what army?'' he mocked.

As on cue, the kids came out from the trailer each ready to fight but to Araya's shock is when he saw the objects the kids are using.

"T-those items…how did you…'' Araya said in shock and fear.

Big Bro smirked, "I see you that you recognized the magical items this kids are using, this are the magical items that were once used by the warriors whom defeated you long time ago and the organization I'm working knows your history and ask me to collect this things so it can be ready for use once you re-appear…and this kids will take part for your second downfall!'' he declared as he readied his bat.

Araya gritted his teeth in anger, he cannot let this mere mortals to defeat him again, "MY SERVANTS! DO ME A FAVOR AND KILL THOSE IMBECILES FOR ME!'' he ordered.

The ghouls roared and charges forward to the gang as they readied themselves for a fight.

"All right!'' Big Bro said before turning to Ed, Eddy and Rolf, "Remember the plan, we will create an opening and once its cleared the three of you will enter the castle, got it?'' he said.

"You betcha!'' Eddy said while cracking his neck.

"Rolf understands!'' Rolf declared before ripping off his shirt.

"Buttertoast!'' Ed said as he bash his fist together.

Big Bro nodded before turning back to hordes of ghouls coming, "All right! LET"S GO!'' he roared as he and the kids rush for battle all screaming in anger though Jimmy is squeeling.

As the fight goes, Araya smirks before entering back in his castle's room.

Kevin came in with his dagger and is busy dodging and slashing ghouls which disappears with every slash he makes. Using his athletic abilities, the jock would easily dodge the enemies' attacks, he then came behind a ghoul and quickly stabs it's neck before slashing another one in the face whom try to stab him with a sword. Then a large ghoul carrying a large hammer came upon and strikes him but Kevin managed to dodged, the cap wearing boy then quickly ran forward before jumping up in the air spinning before slashing the large ghoul on the neck killing it. Kevin drops down on the ground in a pose before looking up.

"Who's next?'' he said with a grin.

Nazz was gracefully dodging and kicking ghouls with her boots. She then back flipped when a ghoul tried to thrust it's spear on her, then she made a quick jump and hits the spear-wielding ghoul on the face. She turns around and saw three ghouls coming to her when thought of something.

"Hey boys…'' she said with a wink.

The ghouls stopped on their tracks with hearts on their eyes completely charmed by her beauty. Nazz quickly took the opportunity and gave each of them a devastating kick in the face beating them.

Nazz then smiled, "Never mess with this party girl.'' She said.

On the other side, Sarah in her wresting outfit is busy beating ghouls. She gave a ghoul three german-suplex before slamming it on the ground with a spinebuster. Then another ghoul walks towards her and pointed his finger at her then on itself indicating that he wants to fight her in a one on one.

Sarah smirked as he and the ghoul are circling at each when suddenly another ghoul came from Sarah from behind and hits her with a chair causing her to fall on the ground, the other ghoul tries to give her an elbow but she dodge before quickly standing up and rush towards the chair-wielding ghoul with a bloody spear. Then she quickly grabs the first ghoul and slams it on the ground with a piledriver while the ghoul is lying down on the ground, Sarah climbs on a broken debris before diving down on the ghoul with a frogsplash.

Sarah stood-up and let out a thunderous roar.

Meanwhile Jimmy (still in his magical girl outfit) is not having a good time, his wand was swatted away and is now surrounded by ghouls. Jimmy was terrified but the terror on his face was replaced by a determined one as he outstretch his left arm and began to shake his hips as music began to play.

 _Oh baby baby_

 _How I was supposed to know_

Jimmy began to dance like Britney Spears prompting the ghouls to stop before they began to dance along with him in makeshift stage filled neocoloured lights.

 _Hit me, baby, one more time_

Jimmy continues to dance all while hitting ghouls coming from behind with his arms before he took a pose with several pyrotechnics exploding from the stage blowing away many ghouls.

Big Bro was swinging his baseball ball in full swing hitting as many ghouls as he goes. One ghoul charges at him but he quickly bash it on the head, another one comes after but Big Bro kicks it's gut before hitting it with his baseball bat on the side of it's head and a third ghoul pops out doing some silly ninja-poses but was quickly beaten with one bonk on the head.

Another ghoul fell down on his knees before Big Bro smashes it's head making it fall on the ground with a thud.

"I don't care what people say…but I like Negan.'' Big Bro said with a smile as he placed the bat on his shoulder imitating said character.

As everyone continues to fight, the two Eds and Rolf took their chance running on the open battlefield all while dodging enemy projectiles and even ghouls. The three continues to run until they reach inside the castle.

Big Bro smirked, "All right, they're in! Keep it going kids!'' he yelled as he bashed another ghoul.

"OOH!'' the kids yelled in response making the elder man chuckle.

Inside the huge castle, the three boys continues to run in the hallways not knowing someone is watching.

"So where do we find Double D?'' Ed asked as he run.

"The highest part of the castle, yes!'' Rolf replied.

"Always the highest part of the school.'' Eddy mumbled in annoyance.

"hehehehe''

The three stop on their tracks when they heard giggling.

"W-what was that?'' Ed asked as he looks around.

"Better question is who was that?'' Eddy asked with an eyebrow raised.

Suddenly three flying figures soared down which surprised Rolf but terrifies Ed and Eddy when they recognized what's upon them.

"KANKERS!'' the two Eds shouted in fear.

"Hey boys…like our new looks.'' Lee said as she strike a pose.

"We became like this thanks to Araya.'' May followed.

"We are here to help him…of course…not without our rewards.'' Marie smiled maliciously as she along with her sister kept their eyes on the two Eds.

The two Eds were shaking like leaf which the farmer noticed.

"Ed-boys!'' he called out gaining the attention of the two, "Do not be taken in fear because of this harpies, we have the powers to fight them and being scared is not needed in this situation!'' he preached.

The two Eds were silent but Eddy spoke first, "Your right! We got the power to beat them and being scared won't help us beat them or save Double D!'' he said in determination.

"For Double D!'' Ed cheered with the same determination as Eddy.

"Prepare yourself Kankers, your time has finally come!'' Eddy yelled as he balled his fist at them.

"Oh we'll see about that.'' Lee said with a smirked.

"YAAAHHH!''

The three let out a battle cry as each sides finally clashed.

Ed is busy dodging May's incoming attacks. Every time May would swoop down to catch Ed with her claws but the big lug would ducked down.

"Hold still Pokky-Bear!'' May shouted.

"I'm not you Pooky-Bear!'' Ed spats in disgust before letting out an wave of electricity to May.

"Yeow!'' May said as she dodges, "Watch it!'' she warned.

Then Ed suddenly made a big jump and managed to catch her on the hips.

"Oh…my big bear…I knew you like me.'' May teased not even noticing the sinister smirk the yellowed-skin lump is making.

And with that Ed unleashes a current of electricity from his body easily affecting May.

"AAAAA!" May screamed in a high-pitched voice as her hair stands-up from the shock.

Meanwhile Rolf and Eddy are standing back-to-back as Lee and Marie are circling around them.

"Pucker up my man! Because after this, I'll be kissing your booboos to goodbye.'' Lee smirked.

"Double D may not be here but you'll do just fine.'' Marie said to Rolf while licking her lips.

"The only one your kissing is my foot!'' Eddy growled.

"Sockhat Ed-boy will never be yours, so does Rolf!'' Rolf declared.

"EEEEEE! Wrong answer!'' the girls said before quickly diving down towards the boys.

The boys manage to dodge by doing a roll-up. Rolf quickly stood-up but was tackled by Marie pinning him on the floor, the blue-haired harpy tried claw his face but the farmer would swipe each of her attack with his arms. Rolf managed to push her off whom only flies up.

Rolf stood-up before stretching his arms up with hands wide open.

"What are ya gonna do? Send an imaginary fireball at me!'' Marie mocked.

Rolf grinned, "No but Rolf can do this!'' he said before pulling down his outstretch arm. Using his gravity manipulating ability he pulls down Marie from the air and is sends towards him.

"What is goin-'' Marie yelled but was cut off when a hard first connects to her face courtesy of Rolf.

As Marie fell on the floor out cold, Rolf turns to Eddy whom is busy dodging Lee.

"Stay still, you little runt!'' Lee growled in frustration.

"And get hurt by you, no thanks!'' Eddy retorted.

"So you wanna do it the hard way!'' Lee said before diving down towards Eddy like Hawk about to catch it's prey.

Eddy stood there and smirked before swinging his fist forward which releases a blast of wind catching Lee off-guard sending her back to a wall.

"Yeah…let's do this the hard way.'' Eddy smiled.

Lee quickly got up from the attack and glared at the short boy, "That's it! No more Mrs. Nice Kanker!'' she said as she launches herself forward, "Prepare to be smooch!'' she yelled.

Eddy smirked, "You were never nice to begin with!'' he retorted before breathing deeply before releasing a huge swirling wind from his mouth pushing Lee back once again back on the wall.

Seeing that they need to finish this, Eddy looks at Rolf with the fallen Marie and Ed still electrifying May on his grasps when an idea came to him.

"Rolf!'' he called out gaining the farm boy's attention, "Throw blue hair at curly!'' he ordered.

Rolf comply and quickly grabs Marie by the tail and using his entire strength throws her at Lee whom is trying to get up but got knock down when Marie fell on top of her.

"Ed! Throw buck-tooth on them!'' Eddy ordered.

The big lump nodded as he stop electrocuting May before throwing her on top of her sisters.

"Rolf levitate them and Ed give me a boost!'' Eddy continued as Rolf used his gravity power to lift the sisters on the air as Eddy jumps on one of Ed's hand before the lump launches him forward at the sisters.

As Eddy is heading straight at the sisters, a ball of spiral wind began to form on his right hand.

"RASENGAN!'' Eddy yelled as the attack hits the sisters sending flying away from each other before falling on the floor in defeat.

The three boys high-fived for their victory.

"Nice job fellows!'' Eddy praised.

"We sure beat their sorry butts!'' Ed commented.

"Yes but Rolf believes it's not over yet.'' Rolf said with a serious face.

Eddy nodded in agreement, "Yeah…there is still one person we need to defeat!'' he said.

The trio decided to move leaving the defeated sisters behind.

Back outside.

Kevin finished slashing a ghoul when he spoke, "Men! There is no end to them!'' he said gritting his teeth.

"I don't think we could last if this continues.'' Nazz said in worry.

Big Bro heard them, "Glad that I brought this!'' he said before throwing a cylinder object to Kevin whom manage to catch it.

The jock looks at the object, it was a can with the word Spinach written on it, "A can of Spinach? You're kidding right?'' he asked with an eyebrow raised.

Big Bro winks as he throws a can opener which Kevin catches, "Trust me, it will help you.'' he said as he smash his bat on another ghoul.

Kevin was sceptic at first but he decided to trust him as he quickly opens the can and took out a huge chunk of it before eating it. After swallowing the veggie, Kevin felt his body getting stronger, "Woah!'' he said in awe.

Big Bro smiled, "Go share it with everyone!'' he ordered which Kevin complied.

The older brother looks at the castle with a grin, "Go get'em pipsquek!'' he said.

Back inside the castle, the three were about to reach the throne room but stopped when it was heavily guarded by many ghouls.

"Oh come on! We got no time for this guys!'' Eddy complained as the ghouls are about to attack them.

"What should we do now?'' Ed asked.

Eddy made a quick thought, "Guys! Can you make an opening for me?'' he requested.

Rolf raised an eyebrow, " Are you planning to face the tyrant alone, short-stack Ed-boy?'' he asked.

"Think about it! We need to get to him fast plus we cannot waste our time with those freaks!'' he explained.

Rolf thought about it before nodding, "But are you sure you can take him?'' he asked.

Eddy gulped before showing a brave face, "Let's just hope for the best!'' he replied.

With that Ed and Rolf charges at the ghoul guards while Eddy follows from behind.

As the two boys continues to fight the guards, Eddy manages to slips inside the large throne room where he saw Araya sitting on a bronze throne with legs crossed and a hand on his jaw, reminding Eddy of a certain villain from Marvel.

"So…you've come.'' Araya said with an amused smile.

Eddy glared at him, "Yeah I'm here to beat the crap out of ya and get Double D back!'' he declared as points his finger at him.

Araya then frowned, "Pity…I kinda like you but your just the same as the other insects that defied me.'' he said as he stood up.

"Well that's news, cause for me…I never like you at all!'' he growled before taking a fighting stance.

"Fool.'' Araya said before lifting his staff, "Shall we?'' he said.

"Let's do this!'' Eddy shouted.

And with that, the two rushed at each other about to strike at each other as the chapter comes to a close.

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, I need to save the final battle for the next chapter. And like I said the next chapter will the last before we moved to the crossover I've been planning.**

 **Rolf: Rolf wants to know which series we are crossovering with.**

 **Me: You'll find out next chapter and oh, that was a cool fight you guys had with the Kankers.**

 **Rolf: Why thank you!**

 **Anyway, please stay tuned for the upcoming closure for this story and please leave a comment.**


	7. Chapter 7 Final Battle

**A/N: Finally the final chapter is here! I like to thank all those who've supported this story from the very start and once again I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart.**

 **Rolf: So our story is finally coming to an end.**

 **Me: Actually no, this will be the final chapter of this fic and like I said before there will be a sequel.**

 **Rolf: What would that be?**

 **Me: It will be announced at the end of this chapter.**

 **A without further ado, let's get this chapter started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ed, Edd n Eddy.**

Eddy was thrown back to a wall after he and Araya clashed.

"Of course...he has stronger magic..." he grumbled as he slides down from the wall.

Araya smirked as he raised his glowing hand making the short boy float in the air before slamming him down repeatedly on the floor and the ceiling.

"I'm really enjoying this." he stated with a childish smile as he spins Eddy around before slamming him on the ground.

"Uhh..." Eddy moaned in pain.

"Give it up you fool, you can never stop me." Araya said before laughing evilly.

Eddy glared at him from the floor, then he reaches something from his pocket before pulling out a purple necklace made from beads with a diamond as the main stone. He then remembered what his older brother told to him earlier.

 **(Earlier)**

"Eddy, I need to give you something." Big Bro said.

"What is it?" Eddy asked.

The older brother pulls out a purple necklace and handed it to his little brother.

"What's this?" Eddy asked.

"It's a magical necklace that will give a huge amount of magic that will aid you in the battle." the elder brother replied.

"Where did you get this and why it doesn't have any name like the others?"

"The origins of this item remains a mystery today but I know it will be useful."

Eddy shoves the necklace in his pant's pocket, "Okay, I'll take your word." he said.

"Just remember to use it when you think you have no chance against Araya." he advised.

 **(Back to the present)**

Eddy grumbled as he stood up, "I should have used from the start." he muttered.

Araya gave him an amused smirk, "Oh...ready for more beatings?" he mocked.

Eddy glared at him, "The one who's getting a beating here is you!" he yelled as he points his finger at him.

"Oho...how so?" he mocked again.

Eddy didn't answer instead he just puts the necklace around his neck and without a second the short boy began to glow yellow.

"What the? What kind of sorcery is this!?" Araya yelled in confusion.

"I don't know but it will help me beat you." Eddy replied as a whole light took over his entire body and when the light died down, Araya's eyes widen for what he sees in front of him.

Eddy is now wearing a long golden overcoat with red-linings, black undershirt with the symbol of the sun in the middle, black pants with a brown belt with a golden buckle, on his hands are red metallic gauntlets and his footwear is red metallic boots.

There are black linings below his eyes and his eyes are colored gold that stares at Araya.

Eddy gave him a smirked, "Ready for round 2!" he mocked.

Araya got angry as he quickly swings his scepter which launches several fireballs but Eddy simply flicks it with the back of his hand.

Eddy looks back at him, "It's that it?" he scoffed, "Guess it's my turn!" he launched himself forward and punches Araya in the face making the evil sorcerer fly to a wall.

"You fool!" Araya yelled in anger, "No one is allowed to punc-" he said but was cut off when Eddy punches him again right in the face that sends him flying outside the castle.

"Yeah...not gonna hear it!" Eddy commented before following him outside and began punching Araya with multiple glowing fist in the air not allowing the tyrant to fight back.

Outside, we see Big Bro and the kids along with Ed & Rolf whom got out already from the castle to witness this.

"Is that Eddy?" Nazz asked in wonder.

"Woah! He looks so badass!" Kevin commented.

"Yeah! He looks like the Golden Knight from the superhero comic that I read before!" Ed added.

"Once again, I agree with you." Sarah said.

"Holy Mackerels! He's totally owning the fight!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"GO! GOLDEN ED-BOY! DEFEAT THIS FIEND IN HONOR OF THE WHOLE CUL-DE-SAC!" Rolf shouted in support with the others soon followed.

The elder brother was quiet but he has a proud smile on his face.

Eddy continues punching Araya in the air, "Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora! Ora!" he shouted over and over as dishes out the most painful punches all over the evil sorcerer's body and I mean EVERYTHING from the chest, stomach, face and even the part where sun never shines.

Eddy knew he had to finish this so he grabs Araya's shirt as he cocks his head backwards, "We want Double D back!" he shouted as he gave Araya the strongest and most painful headbutt he ever receive.

This knock the tyrant unconscious but so does Eddy, as the fell down on the ground with a thud. The kids and the elder man ran towards them in worry.

"What happened? Eddy was winning but why both of them falled down!?" Nazz asked in confusion.

"Eddy head-butted Araya so he can enter his subconsciousness!" the older brother replied.

"What for?" Sarah asked.

The elder brother smiled, "To get your friend back of course." he said.

 **(The inner subconsciousness)**

Eddy found himself in a dark, creepy forest which reminded him of a certain horror movie.

"Got to admit, this place is scary." Eddy said in nervousness.

Then he quickly saw a light at the end of the forest.

"I know following the light is a bad juju but it's the only lead I have." he said.

Eddy gather all his courage as he ran towards the source of light and when he got out from the forest his eyes widen in horror when saw the whole cul-de-sac burning and bodies of himself and his friends are scattered in the street.

"OKAY! NOW THIS IS SCARY!" he shouted.

He looks around and saw a lone boy in the middle of the street on his knees crying - it was Double D.

"Double D?..." he muttered before rushing towards the crying boy, "DOUBLE D!" he called out.

The beanie wearing boy turns to him in horror, "NO! PLEASE STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled in desperation as he crawls away from him.

Eddy stopped himself inches away from him, "What's your deal?" he asked.

"Stay away from me, I'm a monster!" Double D cried.

"What?" he asked before looking around, "Oh...right...anyway, listen to me Double D, this is not real, this is just a nightmare!" he explained, "A really scary nightmare." he added.

"B-but I killed them!"

"Look! Like I said before this is just a nightmare none of this is real! This is just that douchebag Araya messing up your mind! So please snap out of it and comeback to us!" he said.

Double D looks at him with his face filled with doubt and fear, "But what if this happens in real life?" he asked.

Eddy gave him a reassuring smile, "That won't happen, it will NEVER happen, you know why because I SAID SO!" he declared before reaching his hand to him, "So please...come back to us." he said gently.

Double D was reluctant at first but he slowly reach for his hand and as both hands touched Eddy quickly pulled him in a hug.

"We will never let this happen, I promise." Eddy said gently.

Double D's eyes widen before a smile form in his face, "Thank you...Eddy..." he said with tears in his eyes.

Then a glow engulfs both of them.

 **(Back outside)**

We see kids sitting on the ground waiting for Eddy and Double D to wake up. Kevin and Nazz are waiting in anticipation, Sarah & Jimmy are playing tic tac toe, Ed was snoring, Rolf is counting his fingers and the elder brother is sitting on a broken debris sipping a can of beer. Even the ghouls are sitting on the ground but the difference is that they are waiting for their master to wake up.

Then suddenly both Eddy and Double D's body glowed.

"Guys look!" Nazz called earning everyone's attention though Sarah would bop Ed's head to wake him up.

"What goin on?" Kevin asked.

The elder brother stood up, "They're back!" he claimed as he took another sip of his beer.

The glow once again engulf both bodies, the glow once again blinded everyone's vision and when the light down, they now see Eddy and Double D all back to normal.

Double D looks at everyone with guilt on his face, "I'm sorry..." he started, "...I'm sorry everyone...I never meant for this to happen... I got so obsessed with magic I let it control me...when am I gonna learn..." he said as he sobs.

Eddy puts a hand on his shoulder, "You know what...I think you just did." he said with a smile making Double D smile back.

But the moment was ruined when they heard an angry voice.

"NOOOO!"

Everyone looks up and gasped when they saw a floating shadow with red eyes above them.

"This cannot happen!" the shadow whom is obviously Araya growled in anger, "I waited decades for my return and I WILL not let some meddling kids and their meddling chaperone foil my plans, I'll just re-enter this boy's body and..." he didn't get to finish his sentence when he felt something pulling him, "What!?" he asked.

He looks down and saw Big Bro holding up a Diamond shape mirror, "Do you know what this is?" he asked with an amused smirk.

Araya's eyes widen in fear when he recognized the item, "THE MIRROR OF VOID!" he screamed in fear, "How did you?" he asked in shock.

Big Bro smirked, "That will be a story for another time." he said as the mirror quickly pulls Araya like water draining down the sink.

"NOOOO!" Araya screamed in despair as he pulled in the mirror.

Big Bro let out a satisfied smile before placing the mirror in a small chest, "There! Home Sweet Home!" he joked.

And with Araya gone, the dark castle began to collapse to the ground crushing those from the inside, the remaining ghouls were then pulled in back to the underworld even the Kankers were pulled in only to be spit out back in their normal bodies.

As everything went back to normal, the other kids approaches Eddy and Double D before throwing them up in the air as they cheer for their victory.

"WE DID IT!" they cheered.

Eddy would then receive praise from Kevin, Rolf and Ed while Double D was kissed by Nazz and Sarah, happy for his return. Then Ed pulls Eddy and Double D into a big hug.

"I'm in my happy place!" Ed said with a big smile.

"Oof! You know what Ed, so am I." Double D replied as he hugs Ed back.

Big Bro then arrive with the chest on his hands, "Good work Eddy! I knew you could do it!" he said.

"Thanks Bro!" Eddy said as Ed let's him go, "But what are you gonna do with that?" he asked pointing at the chest.

"Gonna locked it out somewhere safe so on one can open it." he replied.

"Good cause I don't wanna deal with that douchebag again." Kevin stated.

"Rolf agrees with Shovel-chinned Kevin, that fool excuse for a king must not see Rolf again less he suffers retribution from the son of shepherd!" Rolf added.

"So are we suppose to return this to you?" Nazz asked about the items.

Big Bro shook his head, "Nah...you kids can keep it, think of it as a gift from me." he said as he grabs the scepter from the ground.

"AWESOME!" Ed cheered.

"Thank you very much." Jimmy followed.

Then everyone began to look around and saw that the cul-de-sac is completely destroyed.

"I guess the cul-de-sac is beyond repairable now." Eddy commented.

"I'm sorry again..." Double D muttered.

Eddy then pats his back, "Hey none of that! Our home maybe gone now but what important is that were all together!" he said.

"Shortstack Ed-boy is right...what gone is gone but what is more important is those that remained." Rolf followed.

Double D smiled at them, "Thanks everyone." he said.

"All right kids, I say we get outta here and meet with our parents, we got a loooott of explaining to do once they find this out." Big Bro said.

Everyone looks at one another before sharing a laugh. Later, Big Bro drives his truck pulling the trailer with the kids in it leaving the desolated cul-de-sac behind. Suddenly, a boy emerges out from under the rubble of a wrecked house.

"Aaaaahhh!" the boy whom is Johnny still in his gourd costume shouted, "Timber? Timber!" he called out for his inanimate friend, "Where are you...Oh there you are!" he claimed as he saw the piece of wood near his foot.

He picks up the piece of wood before looking around, "Woah..." he said awe then his face turn to frown when he remembered something, "They got away again...no matter...I will find them...and I will get my revenge! Hahaha hahahaha hahaha! he stated before laughing madly.

But he stop before looking at Timber, "What did you say? We don't have time left for this fanfic..." he said in confusion.

"What fanfic?"

 **And that's that! This is the final chapter and thank you all again for supporting this!**

 **Rolf: So about the sequel?**

 **Me: Oh right! Time to announce the sequel, my next fanfic will be Ed, Edd n Eddy getting a crossover with...drum roll please...**

 **Rolf began to play the drums**

 **Me: ...It's My Little Pony: Equestria Girls!**

 **Rolf: Oohhh...Rolf is excited!**

 **Me: The next fanfic will be entitled Of Ed's and Magic - Equestria Girls, a story were the Ed's and friends are now teens and is attending high school while dealing with many magical madness.**

 **So that's that! Please look forward for the sequel and once again thank you!**


End file.
